


Seventh Time's the Charm

by SilverShortyyy



Series: The Last Requiem [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Battle of Winterfell, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShortyyy/pseuds/SilverShortyyy
Summary: Post-Battle of WinterfellBeric Dondarrion has lived six times too many. It's not that it's pleasant to see him finally rest, but Sandor Clegane would like to think that flaming sword is better underground.It is him that Sandor needs to thank, though, for bringing Sandor Clegane back to the little brat he had tried selling to the deceased Lady Stark, then to the deceased Lady of the Vale, once.





	Seventh Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Just a ficlet of how Beric Dondarrion is a very important person in bring Sandor "The Hound" Clegane and Arya "No One" Stark back together.

Sandor Clegane did not like  being left  with a Red Lady moments before having to face an army of living corpses. Sandor Clegane did not like having to run away from said army, only to face them again. Sandor Clegane wished he could get away, oh wished he had, but then again...

The Lord of Light seems to have taken a liking to him.

For all the bother that Dondarrion bastard had give him, Sandor admits it was... Not all in cold blood. In fact, Sandor might even say he didn't hate the man. Sandor like nobody, so he would never go as far as say he _liked_ the man, let alone was _fond_ of him.

But, Sandor would admit, the man led him here. To Winterfell.

For that, even Sandor Clegane would have to stop  being agitated  for a moment.

Decent company, albeit a  slightly  annoying smile. Oh, and the fire. Seven hells.

But  maybe  fire was better than darkness and ice.

_"Tell her that."_

"Almost got killed, and still a mute?" Sandor Clegane had gotten more used to Arya Stark's creeping around. He doesn't quite know how, but as he hates getting crept up on, he doesn't think he cares to know how.

"There was fire everywhere. How did you find me?"

He could point out that the two things she said had nothing in common.

"Beric pointed you out."

"He did, did he?"

"You were hanging from a rooftop like a girl hanging from her pony."

She could point out that it wasn't the case, that she's changed since _then_.

"You looked like you were about to shit yourself if only Melisandre wasn't there." When he glances at her, there's a shadow of a smile on her face. Smug little beast. "I told you, you can shit later."

He wonders if she still wants to kill him. He wonders if Beric knew he was bringing them together at all.

"He was a good man, you know." The Great Hall is a mess, but it would get fixed. "Despite everything."

"I doubt he would've lived six more lives if he hadn't been." There's a shine of something in her eyes; there is darkness, real darkness, until she blinks. "Unlike you, he didn't go around killing everybody."

"Says the killer." Sandor scoffs.

"Says the Killer." Arya smirks.

He wonders if he's still on her list, and wonders if she cares that she killed someone from off her list. He knows that the kills that  truly  matter are the ones she keeps track of, but some glory never hurt anybody.

She walks away, and he knows she doesn't care about it from the way she takes each step. She only cares about the names on her list, and he might only find out if he's still on it when she's killed everyone else off.

Sandor will always hate flames. He wonders how Dondarrion reduced it to 'will never like'.


End file.
